L'amour est juste une illusion
by Mlle Hatake
Summary: Riche, adulé par les filles, Sasuke veut toutefois plus. Il décide de mettre la main sur une personne bien plus difficile à s'emparer. Naruto s'en inquiète... [Schoolfic-Sasuke centric, Yaoi, AU]
1. Prologue

**_Yo !_**

**_J'avais pensé à cette petite schoolfic il y a un bout de temps. Je prépare actuellement une autre fic autour de Sasuke, qui est, je pense, beaucoup plus construite. _**

**_Enfin... celle-ci, c'est un petit délire que j'ai eu dans ma petite tête bizarre._**

**_Je posterais les chapitre dès que je les aurais écris, donc actuellement, je n'ai rédigé que celui-ci._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_Je me vois qui embrasse un être passionnément._

_Est-ce une femme, un homme ?_

_Ce n'est qu'une forme floue, aux lèvres douces._

.

.

.

Chaleur. Plaisir. Désir.

\- Sa… suke !

Excitation intense. Emotions puissantes. Mouvements saccadés.

\- Ah… oui ! Encore ! Sasuke !

Cette fille aux longs et soyeux cheveux blonds se cambre et passe sa langue sur ses lèvres avec un mouvement extrêmement érotique.

\- A..ah !

La chaleur qui inonde mon bas ventre est de plus en plus intense. Je vais atteindre le point de non-retour qu'elle m'a amplement aidé à atteindre.

\- Plus… vite !

Mes coups de reins s'accélèrent encore, ma prise sur sa taille souple et mince se raffermit, je caresse du bout des doigts sa poitrine tendue et pulpeuse.

\- Sasuke !

Mon souffle est court, le plaisir qu'elle me procure menace de m'engloutir. Sa peau douce contre la mienne la caresse à chaque mouvement.

\- Sa…suke… viens !

Ses beaux yeux bleus humides de plaisir, reflétant la sensualité qui déborde d'elle à ce moment se ferment alors qu'elle atteint le point culminant. Je me penche pour embrasser ses lèvres rouges entrouvertes qui cherchent vainement à lui amener de l'air pour ralentir son rythme cardiaque affolé.

\- Sasuke !

Je passe mes mains dans ses magnifiques mèches claires, encore une fois. Je n'ai pas compté combien de fois je lui ai donné du plaisir, cette nuit, mais cette fois, c'est la dernière, parce que la fatigue me ralentit et qu'elle ne peut pas supporter une jouissance aussi violente une seconde fois.

\- A…ah !

Je touche enfin la jouissance. Un voile passe sur mes yeux sombres et je me laisse emporter.

.

.

.

J'ai toujours cru pouvoir aimer sans peine. Pouvoir désirer sans être enchaîné au plaisir. Profiter des instants présents sans me soucier de l'avenir. Est-ce vrai ? Est-ce qu'après dix-sept années passées au milieu d'une famille riche et aimante, je peux couper mes liens et conserver une attitude froide et impassible ?

Je garde sous une armure d'indifférence tous mes sentiments. Je crois pouvoir les maîtriser, et je sais que je peux les refouler s'ils menacent de ressurgir. C'est sans doute mon contrôle de moi-même sans faille qui attire les gens vers moi. Je me suis depuis longtemps habitué aux regards timides que me lancent les filles, et ceux, jaloux, des garçons.

Les journées sont semblables. Le soir, je sors souvent, et j'oublie, peu importe avec qui.

Il n'y a qu'une personne que j'admire comme le font ceux que je côtoie, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. La seule personne qui sait me faire rire, et qui voit derrière mon insensibilité, mon grand frère, Itachi. Il pensait devoir me protéger, mais je lui ai montré que j'avais assez de force pour ne pas laisser mes sentiments me briser. Il prend toujours plaisir à me conseiller, autant pour mes études que pour la vie amoureuse très dense que je mène.

Amoureuse qui n'en a que le nom. Je me contente de coucher avec des filles qui ne demandent que ça et qui crient sensuellement sous mon corps. Les formes des leurs se confondent. De celles que j'ai rencontré, j'ai pu remarquer qu'elle ses ressemblent toutes. Itachi est aussi séduisant que moi dans un autre genre, mais plus sage. Il tente de me montrer l'exemple en étant discret, raisonné. Il ramène rarement ses conquêtes à la maison. Enfin… la villa familiale.

\- 30 minutes de plaisir peuvent gâcher une vie, petite frère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Ce n'est pas ma vie que je gâche en couchant avec ces filles.

Je lui réponds avec mon éternel ton glacé et supérieur. C'est bien l'un des seul qui ne s'arrête pas à mes propos acerbes. L'autre personne qui passe outre est celui qui me sert de meilleur ami, un cancre à la tête blonde et aux grands yeux bleus. Nous sommes sûrement les garçons les plus en vue du lycée, avec des personnalités radicalement différentes.

Un sourire triste passe sur les lèvres d'Itachi. Il tend la main et ébouriffe légèrement mes cheveux sombres, encadrant mon visage pâle et fin avec un contraste qui le met en valeur. Je plante mon regard dans le sien. Ses orbes brillants sont aussi noirs que les miens, avec cette profondeur mystérieuse que je n'ai pas.

Il enfile sa veste, descend du plancher surélevé de la maison et attrape ses dossiers d'une main.

\- Si je ne me trompe pas, tu dois déjà être en retard.

\- C'est bon, j'y vais.

\- Ne t'endors pas en cours, si possible. Ou, mieux, évite de faire des nuits blanches en pleine semaine.

\- Hnn.

La porte claque après que l'on ait échangé un signe de la main. Il ne rentrera de sa société que tard dans la soirée. J'enfile l'uniforme de mon lycée et prends mon sac négligemment rempli. Mes doigts desserrent ma cravate bleu sombre. Je déteste devoir ressembler à tout le monde. Je voudrais être différent. Pas seulement admiré pour ma famille illustre et mon apparence.

.

.

.

Je retire mon casque, passe ma main dans mes cheveux pour les replacer sommairement et descend de mon scooter. Les portes imposantes du lycée sont ouvertes, la place devant celles-ci désertée depuis longtemps. Je dois avoir vingt minutes de retard au mieux. Pourtant, les trois heures de math que j'ai dans la matinée sont loin d'être celles que je déteste le plus. La faute au prof, sûrement.

Je traverse les couloirs silencieux, je n'attends pas qu'on m'y autorise pour entrer dans la salle de cours. Les visages se tournent instantanément vers moi.

\- Uchiwa, vous êtes en retard.

La voix grave et pleine de reproches d'Hatake Kakashi ne me surprend pas.

\- Je sais.

Je passe devant lui à quelques centimètres sous son regard dur, rejoint le deuxième rang et lance plus que je ne pose mon sac sur le bureau collé à celui de Naruto. L'homme aux cheveux gris ne relève pas mes propos secs. Pourquoi, parce que je suis un excellent élève ? Ou alors qu'il ne veut pas s'attirer les foudres de ma famille ?

L'expression analytique du produit scalaire, donc. Le plan est rapporté à un repère orthonormé…

Affalé sur sa chaise, le blond me regarde sans plus porter la moindre attention au cours, me donne son livre en voyant que je suis venu sans aucune affaire.

\- Eh. C'est moi qui arrive en retard les mains dans les poches, normalement.

\- Je me suis pas réveillé.

\- C'était prévisible.

\- …

\- T'as l'air encore plus agréable que d'habitude, dis-moi.

\- Laisse tomber, Naruto.

\- Elle était bien la blonde, quand même ?

Je lui réponds par un sourire carnassier. Il acquiesce en riant, sachant qu'il revient souvent chez lui aussi bien accompagné que moi. Hier, il avait juste fait une tentative de retour au sérieux, qu'il avait regretté juste après.

\- Uzumaki, venez faire l'exercice ici. J'imagine que vous ne l'avez pas préparé.

\- …non.

\- Tant mieux. Vous essayerez peut-être de comprendre, cette fois.

Il se lève en soupirant, découragé par l'ampleur de la tâche, avant de rejoindre Hatake. .La fille aux cheveux roses bonbon placée devant moi se retourne, un regard suspicieux après avoir écouté notre brève conversation… bien évidemment sans le vouloir.

\- Tu veux que je te donne mes cours ?

\- C'est bon, j'ai rien raté.

\- Comme tu veux.

Sakura hausse les épaules avec un air déçu. C'est l'une des rares filles de la classe dont je sois proche, vu que Naruto s'acharne toujours à rester avec elle. Un comportement pas vraiment compréhensible, de mon point de vue.

Je reporte mon attention sur le tableau noircit de signes difficilement lisibles. Hatake est un grand mystère. A la fois d'une rigueur exemplaire et d'un détachement extraordinaire, possédant un physique que toutes les élèves admirent béatement, restant entièrement muet sur sa propre vie, a tel point que personne ne connait son âge.

Grand et mince, avec un corps que l'on devine finement musclé sous les chemises sombres qu'il porte invariablement. La peau presque aussi pâle que la mienne, les yeux presque aussi sombres, son visage presque aussi régulier. Il porte une cicatrice sur son œil gauche. Etrange, elle ne le défigure pas, bien au contraire.

Voyant Naruto peiner à mettre en ordre les expressions interminables dessinées au tableau avec personne pour venir à son secours, je lève nonchalamment le bras.

\- Je peux l'aider ?

\- Venez.

Je rejoins le blond qui arbore un sourire gigantesque, presque prêt à me sauter dans les bras. Je relève ma chemise sur mes avant-bras, les découvrant, blancs et minces. J'écris sous le travail laborieux de Naruto, qui me regarde faire.

\- Bien. Naruto, tu peux retourner à ta place, et reste attentif, pour une fois.

Le stade de l'agacement passé, Hatake s'était enfin décidé à retourner au tutoiement. Sa façon étrange et très variable de s'adresser à ses élèves contribuait à la vague crainte qu'il inspire à toutes ses classes.

\- Non...

Il s'approche de moi, tend la main pour effacer l'expression que je viens d'écrire. Ses longs doigts clairs glissent sur la surface lisse du tableau et rencontrent les miens par inadvertance. Sur le coup, il a l'air surpris. Je le sens tressaillir. Il se retire promptement.

Décidément, cet homme est mystérieux. Le frôlement de quelques secondes l'a semble-t-il ébranlé. Il ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça. Mais quand je tourne mon visage vers lui et lui offre le même sourire carnassier que j'ai eu plus tôt, l'idée machiavélique de m'emparer du professeur le plus populaire du lycée me traverse l'esprit.

* * *

**Reviews ?**


	2. Interrogations et sensations nouvelles

**Hep ! **

**Merci pour vos gentils commentaires motivateurs (trololol) et désolée du long délai d'attente, et des fautes d'orthographe, aussi. Il faudrait que je cherche un bêta, à l'occasion.**

**La suite est enfin rédigée ! **

**Je vous invite à lire, et je précise que le rating M est là pour les futurs lemons. Vous serez prévenus, hein.**

**Merci encore, et enjoy !**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_"Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui rend un rêve impossible à réaliser : la peur de l'échec."_

.

.

.

Qu'est-ce qui m'étais passé par la tête ? Pendant dix minutes, le nez contre le tableau, j'avais échafaudé des plans, des choses que je pourrais dire au prof, des allusions qui ne seraient pas forcément évidentes pour tout le monde. J'avais terminé l'exercice, toujours plongé dans une profonde réflexion. La classe semblait sur le point d'applaudir mon exploit mathématique. Pourtant, je n'étais pas concentré sur le sujet, et Hatake avait dû le remarquer puisqu'il me remercia et me conseilla de suivre plus efficacement le cours.

Je lui avais glissé un regard pensif, alors qu'il reprenait son cours en se basant sur l'exemple que j'avais aisément réussi. Qu'est-ce que j'avais pensé au moment où il m'avait touché la main ? Toucher est un bien grand mot. Effleuré, à peine. Mais il avait réagi étrangement, et j'avais eu le cran de lui balancer un rictus de chasseur qui a trouvé sa proie. Et lui, il avait brièvement posé son regard ardoise dans le mien, ses paupières comme à son habitude le recouvrant légèrement, un air nonchalant plaqué sur le visage. Il est bien plus vieux que moi, et c'est sûr que je ne l'impressionne pas.

Je m'étais peut-être un peu précipité. Au moment où j'avais pensé à la possibilité de le séduire, j'avais été traversé d'un frisson d'excitation. Enfin quelque chose qui n'est pas gagné, au contraire. C'est un homme, supérieur hiérarchique, adulte et distant, qui plus est. Rien ne peut être joué d'avance, non ? J'ai bien emballé des dizaines de filles inconnues, alors, j'ai sûrement mes chances avec lui. Sûrement.

Même si je n'ai jamais été attiré par le bord masculin, une expérience est toujours enrichissante. Et la curiosité m'avait toujours engagé à essayer, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Itachi, lui aussi, devait bien avoir une fois essayé, avec un homme. Je note dans mon esprit d'aborder le sujet le soir même. Il a toujours été mon exemple en tout, et ses conseils sont pour la plupart intéressants à écouter.

\- Eh. Tu manges pas ? Si tu veux, je t'aide.

Naruto coupe mes pensées avec beaucoup de délicatesse. Je fouille dans mon assiette de riz du bout de la fourchette. Je n'ai pas la tête à me délecter de la nourriture savoureusement industrielle du resto scolaire. La tête dans la main, je finis pas la relever pour regarder Naruto qui a déjà fini de manger depuis longtemps et qui contemple mon plat avec une envie dévorante et non dissimulée.

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir…

\- Oui, ça me fait plaisir, et il faudra que tu me dises si c'est ta nuit qui te rend aphone. Parce que là, c'est comme si mangeais tout seul. Donc, soit tu as gémis toute la nuit à en perdre la voix, soit il y autre chose qui te fais réfléchir sérieusement. Et je veux savoir ce que c'est. Enfin, si c'est pas trop sérieux, quand même.

\- On va dire que j'ai pas entendu ton allusion sur ma nuit.

Le blond attrape mon plateau, verse le bol de sauce sur le riz, et commence à engloutir son second repas. Ce n'est pas normal qu'il soit aussi svelte alors qu'il mange autant tous les jours de l'année. Mais au moins, il ne parle plus.

Je me laisse tomber sur le dossier de ma chaise, étend et croise mes jambes sous la table. Je bois lentement le verre d'eau, regarde au dessus la salle remplie d'étudiants. Deux tables plus loin, un groupe de filles me regarde en gloussant, rougissant et minaudant. Rien que de les voir me fatigue. Je leur décoche un regard froid, les sourcils imperceptiblement froncés. Elles n'ont rien capté. Elles continuent à me dévisager, quêtant de nouveau une attention de la part de mes prunelles noires. Je me détourne, découragé.

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux à l'arrière de ma tête, emmêlant mes doigts dans les mèches douces, les faisant glisser distraitement. Je secoue légèrement la tête, ma frange sombre se replace docilement sur mon front pâle, le regard posé au loin, à travers la fenêtre.

\- C'est bon, tu te trouves assez beau ?

\- Je n'ai rien à faire pour être comme ça, c'est naturel. Ne sois donc pas si jaloux.

\- Tu sais que tu prends des poses sans t'en rendre compte ?

\- Hn ?

\- Ouais, j'te jure. Une vraie photo de journal de mode pour filles en manque.

Je me redresse et pose mes coudes sur la table, soudain sérieux. Mes pensées reviennent et repartent sans arrêt vers le cours de math et mes suppositions. C'est _sûr _que je dois avoir des chances. Peu importe qui est Hatake.

\- Tu me trouves comment ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Aujourd'hui, tu me trouves comment ? Dis-je en répétant gravement la question.

\- Comme d'habitude. Négligé avec élégance, glacial avec élégance, désespérément et éternellement élégant jusqu'au bout des ongles. Je te l'ai déjà dit. T'es un mec insupportablement froid et élégant.

\- Ok.

\- Ok, répète Naruto en imitant ma voix pensive. J'insiste sur _insupportable_, je crois que c'est ta principale caractéristique.

\- Ah… ?

\- Tu t'en fous complètement de mon avis, je m'en doute. Je me demande pourquoi tu me le demandes. Tu devrais poser la question à une fille, elle remplacerait insupportable par irrésistible. Et ça change tout.

\- Tous les mecs me trouvent insupportable, hein.

\- Tu ne fais pas grand-chose pour changer ça, en même temps.

\- Je n'ai pas forcément envie d'être comme toi.

\- Merci du compliment, rit Naruto. N'empêche, tu devrais essayer, c'est pratique, des fois.

Il avise un garçon brun aux prunelles ovales comme des yeux de canidé, qui passe à deux pas. Il l'appelle.

\- Kiba ! Tu voudrais pas demander à Sakura de venir manger avec moi ? S'te-plait !

L'autre sourit, amusé par les efforts désespérés que fournis l'Uzumaki pour se rapprocher de cette fille. Il m'ignore superbement.

\- Compte sur moi, vieux. J'vais essayer de la convaincre de passer dix minutes avec un morfal comme toi. Ça va pas être simple, si tu vois c'que je veux dire.

Une fois Kiba parti à la recherche de fille aux cheveux roses, Naruto se penche vers moi, et me dit sur un ton exagérément bas :

\- Avoir un ou deux amis, c'est bien.

\- Fous-toi de moi, vas-y, t'as ma permission.

\- Au moins, Sakura peut pas le rembarrer, il lui a rien fait.

\- Parce que si c'était toi qui lui avais demandé, elle t'aurait écrasé son poing dans la figure.

\- Rooo… Tout de suite. T'es vexant, dit-il avec une mine désespérée.

\- A part servir d'intermédiaire avec les filles, il n'y a donc pas d'intérêt d'être sympa avec les autres mecs. Et comme moi, j'ai besoin de personne pour serrer une fille, je n'ai, logiquement, pas besoin d'eux.

\- Tss. T'es trop imbu de toi-même, si tu veux le savoir.

\- Ça aussi, je crois que tu me l'as déjà dis.

Naruto pose ses bras hâlés et musclés sur la table, entremêle ses doigts, prend un air de profonde réflexion.

\- T'as repéré quelqu'un ?

\- Je sais pas. Je réfléchis sur mes chances.

\- …ça ne te ressemble pas.

Le blond se rejette en arrière, croise ses mains derrière sa nuque, regarde le plafond.

\- Moi, je suis condamné à séduire des filles pour un soir et à ne jamais avoir de chance avec celle que je veux vraiment depuis tellement longtemps que j'ai oublié quand, dit-il mi-sérieux, mi-rieur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spécial, Sakura ?

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Ton petit cœur froid ne peut pas comprendre.

\- Pff.

\- Ne dis rien, tu sais que j'ai raison et tu ne veux pas admettre que tu es incapable d'être amoureux. Je suis désolé pour toi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça viendra sûrement avec l'âge.

Kiba revient vers nous, les mains dans les poches.

\- J'ai pas vu Sakura, Naruto. Je lui ferais passer ton invitation à manger pour demain quand je la trouverai.

\- Merci, Kiba.

\- Désespère pas, tu peux y arriver, avec un peu de temps.

Il lâche un instant les yeux de Naruto pour planter son regard dans le mien, distant. _« Et puis si lui n'était pas là ». _Je hausse les épaules.

\- Peut-être, répond le blond en laissant vagabonder ses prunelles azur dans la salle.

On contemple pensivement le brun repartir vers les amis avec lesquels il était venu manger, et qui étaient en train de choisir leur menu. Je remarque une fille qui nous regarde, légèrement rougissante. Non, elle ne me regarde pas. Ses yeux clairs sont posés sur Naruto. Elle se détourne, part avec Kiba et un garçon à lunettes grand et pâle.

Je soupire, déboutonne ma chemise qui m'étouffe.

.

.

.

La pause touche à sa fin, je soulève mon sac d'une main et l'installe sur mon épaule, ne ployant pas sous la charge anormalement légère. D'un signe à Naruto, je l'informe que je dépose mon plateau et que je sors du resto pour le prochain cours. Sport. Il me rattrape en courant, observant du coin de l'œil un garçon qui drague banalement une jolie brune. Je suis intérieurement agacé par le couple, leurs jeux maintes et maintes fois revus sont d'une fadeur implacable à mes yeux.

Décidément, aujourd'hui, je suis saisi par la tentation de la nouveauté. Cette nuit encore je répétais le rituel amoureux avec cette fille blonde, mais une profonde lassitude m'avait envahi, au réveil, en la voyant rassembler ses affaires en me regardant de ses grands yeux empreints de crainte. _Est-ce que tu va me rappeler ?_ Probablement pas. J'ai trouvé plus intéressant.

\- Elle te plaît ? dis-je au blond à mes côtés.

\- Hein ? Non…

Il semble un peu plus fermé qu'avant le déjeuner. Il pense certainement à Sakura, et quoi que je puisse lui proposer, cela ne le fera pas se détourner de ses réfléxions. Comment cette fillette aux cheveux ridiculement roses pourrait-elle tomber amoureuse de Naruto ? Je ne veux surtout pas lui dire, mais, sachant que tout le monde ici connaît nos excès charnels, qui voudrait s'intéresser sérieusement à des personnes aussi légères en amour ?

Je grimpe silencieusement les divers escaliers qui mènent au gymnase du lycée. Deux classes sont rassemblées dans les vestiaires, prédiction évidente des matchs qui auront lieu dans quelques minutes. Les autres sont du niveau supérieur. Cette constatation achève de m'irriter puisque ma taille moyenne et mon corps fin ne sont pas avantageux face à des gens plus grands que moi, qui plus est au rugby. Sport occidental qui m'indiffère, pour tout dire.

Bien aimablement, Naruto me cède son short et son t-shirt, en empruntant à une de ses innombrables connaissances. Je me déshabille et me rhabille rapidement. Je flotte un peu dedans, mais je dois admettre qu'il vient de me sauver la mise. L'idée que j'aurais ce cours aujourd'hui ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit. La toile blanche au liseré rouge, aux couleurs de l'école, dissimule parfaitement ma taille un peu trop fluette et me fait paraître mieux bâti. Plus musclé, en somme.

Un garçon inconnu me bouscule intentionnellement, manquant de me faire tomber sur le banc où reposent mes affaires, alors que je viens de me relever.

\- Eh, toi !

J'ai cru un instant qu'il allait m'ignorer mais il se retourne. Il est grand, une bonne tête de plus que moi, brun aux cheveux courts, large d'épaules. Sa bouche semble maquillée tellement sa couleur est intense. Il me toise froidement. Du genre d'expression que je livre généralement au autres, mais je pense pouvoir dire qu'il manque encore d'entraînement pour faire disparaître tout trace d'intérêt sur son visage qu'il veut dur.

\- T'as quelque chose à me dire ? grogne-t-il.

\- Non. Si toi, tu veux me dire quelque chose, fais-le et joue pas trop aux méchants, t'es mauvais.

\- J'ai pas d'ordre à…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je le coupe dans sa phrase déjà entendue des centaines de fois. Mon ton est sec, et je ne me laisse pas impressionner par ses provocations.

\- Je suis le frère de Temari, tu vois…

\- Et alors ? J'te connais pas, moi.

\- J'ai pas aimé la façon dont tu t'es servi d'elle.

\- J'me rappelle pas de cette fille.

C'est vrai. Mes préoccupations sont à cent lieux de mes anciennes compagnes d'un soir. Le brun semble tiquer, se rapproche de moi, menaçant, me dominant de toute sa taille.

\- Tu fais exprès ? J'vais t'en faire voir, moi. Je sais pas ce que ma sœur t'as trouvé, mais avec ta taille de fille, tu devrais pas être très résistant, niveau sport.

Il attrape une des larges bretelles de mon maillot et me tire en avant, je me dégage rapidement, furieux. Je plante mon regard dans le sien, laisse échapper un sifflement de colère. Nous nous affrontons du regard. Je n'aime pas ce genre de personnes. Aucune finesse, aucune distinction, aucune retenue. Un garçon qui joue les petites frapes, alors que ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que c'est un fils de bonne famille respectueux des règles.

\- Tss.

\- On verra sur le terrain, Uchiwa.

\- Remballe tes formules de films américains. On verra bien, ouais.

\- Oh, je dérange ? lance un blond prêt à combattre, repoussant négligemment le brun en se frayant un passage au milieu du vestiaire bondé.

Le provocateur lui lance un regard noir avant de tourner les talons sans un mot. Naruto me tape joyeusement sur l'épaule, son sourire bien vite retrouvé, débordant d'énergie. Il pose ses poings sur ses hanches, prend une voix grave et repousse ses mèches claires d'une main.

\- Le prince Naruto est visiblement arrivé à temps pour porter assistance à la…

\- T'as pas intérêt à continuer, dis-je en tranchant directement sa tirade de mauvais goût.

\- Ok, ok.

\- J'avais pas besoin de toi, en plus.

\- On sait jamais. Un jour j'arriverai peut-être au bon moment !

Je souris imperceptiblement et il m'entraîne à l'air libre, sur la touche du terrain de terre battue. Ici, pas de gazon, trop mis à l'épreuve pas les crampons des tennis dernière mode des étudiants de l'établissement. L'air est sec, la terre aussi, ce ne sera donc pas gênant.

Coups de sifflet, rassemblement précipité, dédoublement des garçons et des filles, répartition entre les différentes parties du stade. Je ne suis pas avec Naruto, coup du destin, peu importe puisque je suis parfaitement capable de jouer seul. Le sport n'est pas ma matière de prédilection mais je m'en sors très honorablement.

L'euphorie du début de match s'efface très rapidement quand je découvre l'expérience flagrante de l'équipe plus âgée que mon groupe affronte. Mauvaise coordination, stratégies peu développées, et puis fautes si simples qu'elles me font enrager. Je suis donc bien sensible à toutes les sources d'irritation, aujourd'hui.

\- Derrière, le ballon, derrière ! je crie aux deux garçons stupidement plantés au milieu du terrain qui ne comprennent pas la faute sifflée.

Les grognements agacés approuvent mon conseil, les fautifs sont poussés hors de l'avant du jeu, et malgré mes maigres connaissances pratiques du rugby, j'effectue passes sur passes au milieu de l'agitation tendue. Les plus âgés, contre nous, se faufilent habilement, marquent un essai, le transforment. Je n'écoute pas les points hurlés pas le prof en jogging vert moulant. Il nous exhorte à donner tout ce que l'on a, mais les équipes sont essoufflées.

Je rejette la tête en arrière, aspire lentement l'air qui ne me rafraichit pas, au contraire. Mes muscles endoloris rechignent à continuer, et tout le monde semble atteint du même engourdissement que moi.

\- On reprend, vous vous améliorez, pas de temps de répit ! S'enthousiasme Maito en nous flanquant à chacun de vigoureuses claques dans le dos.

Je cours rapidement, attentif à tous les déplacements de mes coéquipiers. Cette fois-ci, le jeu m'absorbe, et je ne trouve pas l'envie de m'ennuyer. Mon corps est envahi d'une fatigue agréable, se tend et bondis avec agilité, efficacement, rapidement. Revenir au score est sûrement impossible et pourtant je m'acharne à effectuer les actions avec application. Sans doute que le défi du garçon dans le vestiaire me motive. Oui, bien que sa personnalité me répugne.

Mêlée. Je dérape dans la terre, mes épaules me tirent. Je sais que je ne suis peut-être pas d'une grande aide, mais je mets tout mon poids dans la poussée. Un membre de mon équipe tombe, se tient le tibia, gémit qu'il a mal. Tout ça pour ne pas continuer.

\- Bon match, lance-t-il en se faisant soutenir par un camarade, se rendant directement à l'infirmerie.

Je joins ma voix aux exclamations méprisantes qui suivent son départ. Debout près du prof, j'aperçois le brun aux lèvres violettes, au milieu de son équipe. De loin, Naruto sautille sur place en agitant les bras pour me faire signe, son propre match en pause.

Quand je recommence à courir, mes jambes sont tendues, le jeu va vite, et j'ai du mal à me tenir près du centre de l'action. Mon voisin direct qui reçoit le ballon ovale court un peu lourdement à cause de la fatigue. Il me lance un regard avant de me le refiler, peu convaincu, visiblement.

Merci, mais là, j'ai bien envie de réussir.

Un garçon au dossard de mon équipe plaque avec dextérité un grand baraqué qui me bloquait directement la voie, j'esquive en glissant à moitié le prochain qui se rue déjà vers moi et je me retrouve seul face à la quinzaine de mètres de terre battue qui me sépare de l'extrémité du terrain. Seul en terre ennemie. Parallélisme à ma vie ? Je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser.

L'adrénaline court dans mon corps, et _j'y crois_. J'ai vaguement l'impression que mes foulées sont plus amples que d'habitude.

Je fixe la ligne blanche, je suis essoufflé mais qu'importe.

\- Ah !

Un hoquet me soulève la poitrine quand une force brute me rentre dans les jambes. Je m'écrase au sol sans pouvoir atténuer le choc et la masse de cuir me glisse des mains. J'ai les yeux fermés et le souffle coupé, un corps sur le mien, visiblement aussi épuisé. Je rouvre les paupières et vois le visage d'un garçon plus âgé, à la peau livide rougie par l'effort, aux cheveux d'encre collés au front par une sueur claire.

Un sourire étrange se dessine sur ses lèvres, il prend appui sur ses paumes, se hisse sur ses bras et me rend ma liberté de mouvement. Ma poitrine se soulève et s'abaisse à un rythme effréné et j'ai l'impression d'être cloué au sol par la fatigue et la déception.

Il se relève assez lentement, me tend la main pour faire de même.

\- Bien tenté, c'était pas mal du tout.

Je laisse quelques secondes s'écouler, mais il n'enlève pas sa main, si bien que je finis par m'accrocher à sa paume.

\- Pas suffisant, en tout cas.

Il me tire en arrière, facilement.

\- Kankuro ne t'embêtera plus, il sait reconnaître les gens qui méritent d'être laissé en paix.

\- J'ai pas besoin de toi pour me le dire, dis-je avec un ton cassant habituel, bien que mes paroles soient entrecoupées de respirations rapides, donc peu crédibles.

\- Sai.

\- Hein ?

\- Je suis Sai, Monsieur Uchiwa.

\- Ah ? D'accord.

Il trottine pour rejoindre son équipe de nouveau au milieu du terrain, et je m'efforce de faire de même. Mes pensées ne sont plus sur le jeu. Ce Sai est étrange, c'est un fait, mais ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe. Je suis bloqué sur la sensation inhabituelle que j'ai eue quelques instants plus tôt. Un corps puissant sur le mien. J'étais plaqué au sol, dominé clairement pas sa carrure.

C'était surprenant, inhabituel et j'aurais aimé que ça se soit prolongé. Un peu.

Mon ventre s'est noué et mon cœur a raté un battement. Etre impuissant face à un corps plus robuste, et pas dominant devant un corps mince en ondulant. Troublant. Inconsciemment, je superpose la silhouette du garçon aux yeux noirs et le visage bien plus mature et désirable d'un homme aux cheveux argentés.

Mes réflexions s'embrouillent.

Les autres me félicitent, peut-être pas très chaleureusement mais ils viennent tout de même vers moi. Je leurs répond vaguement, le jeu reprend. Le dénommé Kankuro hoche la tête dans ma direction, signe de son approbation, comme l'avait prédit Sai. Je hausse les épaules, me concentre sur le jeu qui reprend, alors que de multiples questions gravitent dans mon esprit.

.

.

.

Je fourre ma veste dans mon sac, indifférent de savoir si elle va être froissée. J'ai pris une douche, retrouvé mon uniforme. Mes mèches noires sont collées sur mon front, mes tempes et ma nuque et j'ai l'impression de dégager de la vapeur. L'air me semble encore plus lourd qu'avant. Pause entre les cours, j'ai une heure de libre avant la dernière option de la journée. Je circule entre les bâtiments, hésitant encore à choisir un endroit pour passer le temps.

Je me sens réellement épuisé. Trop de contradictions dans mes pensées, trop d'interrogations qui reviennent sans cesse depuis le matin. Mon déjeuner écourté, le match intense, tout cela n'est pas pour améliorer mon état. Depuis le cours de math, je regarde chaque personne que je croise, si c'est une fille, je la trouve banale, si c'est un garçon, il m'agace. Et ne m'attire pas. C'est l'expérience et la physique mature d'Hatake qui me retournent ? Non, je n'y avais pas réfléchis avant le cours de math de la matinée.

Alors quoi ? L'envie d'essayer, de changer, pour voir. Vivre quelque chose de _nouveau et d'excitant. _J'ai tout de même sérieusement pensé au prof alors qu'un garçon de l'équipe adverse me faisait un simple plaquage. Aux cours de sport précédents, je n'y avais pas pensé une seule seconde quand les brutes de mon groupe m'écrasaient de tout leur poids et que je les repoussais vivement pour me relever. Je n'aimais pas, et cette fois, j'ai simplement trouvé que ça donnait mérite à réfléchir.

Une progression flagrante.

Cela m'inquiète un peu, et la tentation de l'interdit me fait frémir d'anticipation.

J'ai abandonné l'hyperactif blond au milieu d'un groupe de fille qu'il semblait vouloir dévorer à lui tout seul : elles ne semblaient pas contre. Je me suis éclipsé avant qu'elles ne me remarquent alors que j'étais sur le point de l'appeler. Il drague, encore et toujours. Et moi, qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de faire pareille ?

Mes pommettes me chauffent soudainement et je fusille du regard le sol aux carreaux de béton déchaussés. Est-ce que je vais appréhender les moments où je verrais le fameux prof de math, comme une fille bêtement amoureuse ? Je me compare décidément trop à l'autre genre, aujourd'hui. Décidé, je pousse la porte à double battant de l'un des bâtiments de sciences, grimpe au premier étage, directement vers la salle attitrée de Kakashi Hatake.

Deux étudiantes plus âgées et apprêtées que les spécimens de ma classe sortent justement de la salle en question. Qu'est-ce qu'elles croient ? Pouvoir séduire Hatake en venant le voir entre les cours ? Je serre brusquement les dents. _C'est exactement ce que je suis entrain de faire. _Elles éclatent d'un rire superficiel, s'entre-regardent, certaines d'être sur la bonne voie. Le maquillage sur leurs paupières rend leurs regards vulgaires, leurs mains manucurées qu'elles agitent en tous sens sont semblables à des griffes de harpies. Je ferme brièvement les yeux. Mais, qu'est-ce que je pense, là… je trouvais ça attirant il y a moins de 24 heures.

\- Oh, Sasuke ! Il paraît que t'as personne en ce moment, si tu veux, on pourrait aller dans un bar et boire un verre… Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je boirais un verre avec vous ? dis-je lentement, désintéressé.

\- Un mec comme toi tout seul, c'est pas normal, souffle une rousse en se penchant vers moi, plus grande à cause de ses talons impressionnants.

Je me décale légèrement et lui rend un sourire froid.

\- Je suis occupé, vous devez aussi avoir autre chose à faire que d'être ici.

Mes l'impression que mes paroles résonnent un peu trop comme un sifflement chargé de méchanceté.

\- Un autre fois alors …? propose l'une d'elles, visiblement observatrice.

\- On verra, ouais, dis-je en essayant de me rattraper.

\- Ça marche, Sasuke !

Elles s'éloignent en me jetant des regards entendus, que je feins de ne pas remarquer. Leurs talons claquent derrière moi et je regarde dans le vide, mes longs doigts fins s'agrippent nerveusement au rabat de mon sac, je jette un coup d'oeil dans le couloir peu fréquenté, frappe légèrement contre la porte et entre dans la vaste salle lumineuse. Je me sens soudain trop fluet, trop jeune, trop arrogant.

Je fixe pensivement la surface du bureau presque invisible sous les pilles de dossiers et de copies, preuve flagrante du manque de rigueur de leur propriétaire. Au milieu de ça, une bouteille d'eau, des manuels, ouverts aux pages annotées, des stylos multicolores, des post-it, des livre plus petits… oranges…

Ce sont manifestement deux exemplaires de la très célèbre série pornographique écrite pas un homme mystérieux, et maintenant je me rappelle que Naruto m'avait raconté il y a longtemps de ça que la principale du lycée connaissait justement cet écrivain et… enfin, Naruto avait imaginé de nombreux scénarios de leurs rencontres probables, arguant qu'ils faisaient un magnifique couple, entre beauté pulpeuse et pervers fini.

Alors, si ses centres d'intérêts sont dans ce genre de lecture, peut-être que les filles n'étaient pas si bêtes de venir ici. Peut-être que ça l'intéresse, finalement, ce genre d'allumeuses. Je suis désappointé, mais pas tellement surpris. Ça colle à sa personnalité détachée. Légère déception, mais que devais-je attendre ?

\- Sasuke, tu es venu ici pour t'égoutter devant mon bureau ou tu as quelque chose à me demander ? propose gentiment Hatake.

Je constate que mes cheveux un peu plus longs que la normale sont encore très humides et les mèches qui encadrent mon visage laissent tomber goutte après goutte de petites perles d'eau sur le sol plastifié. Je relève vivement la tête, tout mon calme et mon discernement retrouvés.

\- Oui, je voulais savoir à quelle heure sont les cours supplémentaires, dis-je rapidement, réfléchissant à toute allure sur le moment.

L'homme aux cheveux gris clairs fronce légèrement les sourcils, surpris, et s'appuie sur le bureau. Il croise ses bras sur sa poitrine, sa chemise noire épousant parfaitement les formes masculines de son buste. Je prends sur moi pour ne pas le détailler ouvertement avec curiosité.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu participer aux cours du soir ? demande-t-il après un temps.

\- Je pense que c'est mieux pour moi d'améliorer cette matière pour… mes projets.

\- Et pourquoi veux-tu l'améliorer ?

\- Parce que je peux l'améliorer … ! dis-je, à court d'imagination.

Il me fixe de ses yeux gris, je lui rends son regard sans ciller, attiré par la marque délicate qui traverse son œil gauche.

\- Ah…

Sa réponse laconique se fait encore attendre. Il prend son temps pour réfléchir, pour parler, pour bouger. Question d'économie d'énergie, sûrement… ce genre d'économie est assez intéressant. Après tout, il n'affecte pas les performances intellectuelles. Je devrais y repenser plus tard.

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de t'améliorer, tu as un bon niveau. Un très bon niveau.

\- Je peux faire mieux.

\- Tu es sûr de pouvoir travailler efficacement après les cours ? Tu me sembles déjà bien fatigué pour un début d'après-midi, constate-t-il en riant.

\- Evidemment, je peux tout à fait travailler ! fis-je, cassant.

\- Mais je n'en doute pas, je n'en doute pas…

Son regard erre de nouveau sur moi, et mon ventre se noue. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être sec avec tout le monde, ce constat me laisse amer.

\- Tu préfères les maths à une sortie bien accompagnée ?

Référence très peu subtile à la brève conversation que j'ai eu il y a quelques instants avec les filles dans le couloir, et qui est visiblement parvenue sans trop de mal à ses oreilles, je souffle légèrement entre mes dents, change de pied d'appui. Tout le monde sait qu'il se mêle parfois aux histoires des élèves, aimant peut-être ainsi se distraire de ses piles de copies.

\- C'est plus important, je crois, dis-je très vite.

\- Je ne vais pas te contredire pour ça, mais tout dépend du moment auquel on s'y intéresse.

De quoi est-ce qu'on parle ? Des filles ou des maths ? Je plante mon regard sombre dans le sien, voulant qu'il comprenne bien que je suis tout à fait sérieux.

\- D'accord, d'accord… un prof de math qui dissuade ses élèves de venir à ses cours serait bien mauvais. Tu peux venir le soir, à dix-huit heures, le mardi. Pas de surcoût supplémentaire, c'est du bénévolat.

Il laisse échapper un rire léger, savourant seul son propre humour, et sachant que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il risque de me dérider.

\- Tu te débrouillais bien, ce matin, pourtant.

\- Oui…

\- Et tu n'étais pas très attentif, je crois.

-…

\- D'où vient cette soudaine bonne résolution ?

Je pianote du bout des doigts sur le bureau à côté de moi, alors que l'objet de mes incertitudes se trouve à moins d'un mètre de moi. J'invente un prétexte, brusquement satisfait de mon imagination.

\- C'est mon frère qui me l'a conseillé.

\- Ah oui, ton frère… Itachi… le célèbre Itachi…

Pensif, il effleure son menton pâle parfaitement lisse, regardant au dessus de mon épaule sans mal. Bien qu'il soit bien appuyé sur le meuble, il est plus grand que moi.

\- Je suppose que les conseils d'un génie de la finance sont bons à prendre.

\- C'est pourquoi je les suis.

Il se relève souplement.

\- Parfait, alors ! Tu peux venir quand tu veux, Sasuke.

J'acquiesce, me dirige vers la porte. Je sens son regard dans mon dos et je fronce les sourcils, m'arrête, prêt à ajouter quelque chose. Pourquoi suis-je venu ici ? Pour lui parler. Je ne me sens pas le courage de me lancer dans des phrases à la signification obscure. J'hésite, et finalement j'abandonne mon idée. J'aurais tout le temps après.

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule, je sursaute légèrement, tourne vivement la tête vers lui et rencontre une fois de plus son regard, plus près du mien que tout à l'heure. Sa voix grave me surprend toujours par son intonation particulière.

\- Motivation, hein ?

Il part dans un petit rire moqueur. C'était à moi de sursauter, cette fois, contrairement à ce matin. Je hoche la tête, sors de la salle. Immédiatement je me maudis de ne pas avoir été plus attentif. Une jolie fille blonde court vers moi, me prends le bras, toute sourires. Celle de cette nuit. Je me rembrunis légèrement sous ses exclamations joyeuses. Depuis quand elle est dans ce lycée, elle ? Hatake m'encourage donc à la fois pour les math et pour affronter la connaissance un peu collante. J'entends la fin de son rire au milieu, me retourne pour le voir appuyé au chambranle de la porte, ses longues jambes élancées nonchalamment croisées. Ses épaules larges, sa taille musclée, sa position tranquillement élégante.

Je laisse échapper un soupir.

\- Je suis contente ! J'étais sûre qu'on se croiserait à nouveau, Sasuke ! lance la jolie blonde.

Sa voix aigue et enthousiaste me parvient, je lui réponds le plus gentiment possible. Elle est belle, pas si bête, et je n'ai pas l'intention de la rembarrer. Ni de lui donner des espoirs. J'ai la tête ailleurs, en effet. J'ai vu le pli des lèvres fines de l'argenté s'étirer avec une nuance revancharde après m'avoir fait trembler légèrement au contact de sa main. Je n'ai pas rêvé. Un infime rire me secoue.

Je suis bien _motivé_, oui.

.

.

.

* * *

**Reviews ?**


End file.
